


The Philosophy Of Life

by Faretun



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Ethical Dilemmas, Formal, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Nonfiction, Philosophy, Psychology, life - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faretun/pseuds/Faretun





	1. Index

Index:

C2 ~ Birth and development  
C3 ~ Emotional Significance  
C4 ~ Relationships  
C5 ~ Health


	2. Birth and Development

Birth into the world is the most significant part of your life, and will always remain that way. It decides many things- some simplistic examples of those being your genetics, blood type, tolerance and such. While many are conceived traditionally throughout the womb, many are also conceived through the stomach due to a failure during operation- which fortunately has none, or if any, minimalist impact on your personality, intelligence, and physical / tactile state.

However, while birth does form you into the world to become the person you are today, there’s been a longing question of nature and nurture between many psychologists alike. Experiments alike the Little Albert experiment prove that nurture affects our phobias and fears, alongside our natural response to the challenges and entities in life, alongside the positives and negatives of any situation. But, on the other hand, nature takes its course in our worldly environment, and decides many things in a human being- alike natural intelligence and bone density.

But just because we’re born with these things doesn’t mean we can’t develop them and/or directly change them. An overweight man can become “normal” societal weight if he wished to, it simply takes motivation, effort, and usually some kind of support. The issue of nature and nurture does link into rather contradictory subjects, however- alike mental illnesses in children. While adults and older teenagers are likely to suffer from conditions alike depression due to stress, work and relationships- children don’t really have much to worry about on a normative basis. When considering mental problems in a child, we must be very careful, as anything said or done to that child may permanently affect their future.

Some psychologists may say that nature is the cause to this, and that the mental illness in young children relates to a simple chemical imbalance that can be cured with medication, time and patience. On the other hand, however, some psychologists will suggest that it’s more to do with nurture- as parents may be able to entirely decide the type of person they wish their child to be, alike an acute form of brainwashing and manipulation, abusing their innocence and natural obedience to authority figures in their life.

However, on the same hand, this can easily be done with nature too. We can directly impact the environment a child lives in if we’re a significant figure of power to them. For example, parents can do this by subliminally placing a child in a rough environment, and calling it somewhere of home and security- such as a dangerous neighbourhood for a baby. They’ll grow up with the assumptions and experiences that neighbourhood gave them, and as such, will develop similar attributes to those people who live there, and who they saw. This’ll stick in their long term memory until corrected.

Piaget’s theory presents to us the true vulnerability and development of a child, and how much early life can impact them. At just 2-7 years of age, they begin symbolic thinking. This’ll slowly place an influence in their mind, which continues throughout 7-11 where they understand this ideology and environment. And, eventually, at above 11 years of age, they’ll begin to start thinking individually, meaning they can make decisions for themselves. Independence is something everybody needs for a healthy life- but in the example previously stated, it can also lead to some undesirable influenced behaviour in children.

 

 


	3. Emotional Significance

Independence is something that, eventually, everyone has to inhibit into their daily lifestyle. Although human beings live in a much more collectivistic society nowadays, dependent on country, ethnicity, age and such- we all still have to eventually hit a fork in the road where we can’t be fully reliant on our elders anymore. Typically, I predict for this age to be around 13.5 years of age for both men and women- although women seem to grasp more things on an average than a man does within this time. There may be many reasons for that, and this accusation can be argued fact or fiction.

When independence does eventually come, there are many changes within a human being that define what their definition of independence actually is. Some take a more selfish approach to their life, only performing actions and saying words that benefit them, and their extremely close ring of social companions. However, alternative people may do the exact opposite of this, and be generally selfless- which is both exploitable yet respectable. Typically, people will be mutual to the behaviour of the other party. Friendliness is mirrored, or aggression is mirrored.

However- deception is a thing that’s much more common than many think. Just because you like someone doesn’t mean they have to like you back, nor even give you the limelight to see their true emotions towards you. Whether it’s for personal benefit, success, or simply to be corrupt, people will tend to lie about their emotions towards someone directly to their face, and then when given the chance with someone much closer- they’ll reveal that those feelings are nothing short of lies.

Most people justify this with the reasoning of “I don’t want to start any conflict!”, but albeit direct or indirect, conflict always ends one way or another. It either passes, which is the much more optimistic and beneficial outcome to both partier, or it ends with the other party grasping the truth. How they react to that truth is entirely down to personality, social connections and persistent mood at that period of time. Some people will try and solve their problems with a fist full of iron, blood and anger, while others will be more vocal and calm about it- simply wishing to identify the issue, and if at all possible, resolve that issue. The latter would be the mindset of a true pacifist, while the alternative would be the mindset of someone that chooses to turn a blind eye to the concept of peace and human empathy.

Personality, however, can be segregated into different sub-categories off of the two main branches of people. Extroverts and introverts. Extroverted people would be described as those with heightened confidence, who speak their mind with pride, and sometimes without even thinking first. That action could either be beneficial or harmful to those who hear it. Introverts, on the other hand, are those who keep a much more conservative mindset. They’ll stick to their own guns if they do say something, but that’s primarily due to them being much more quiet and personal with their thoughts and reasoning.

Being an extrovert, however, doesn’t mean that you are confirmed to be more confident- the same concept applied to introverts. These two primary categories of people are just used to whittle down the attributes you would expect of someone through process of elimination, trial and error. Many confident people could be more so introverts than extroverts due to factors alike peer pressure, which forces them to keep their opinions to themselves. It could be argued that a true extrovert would simply say their opinion irregardless of pressure- but that’s an argument which ignores the possibility of looming consequences for that individual. Additionally, traumatic experiences during youth could also make someone feel the urge to remain silent- although they have much to say.

Once more, the same concept applies to introverts. Not all introverts are shy people who don’t wish to share their opinion, many of them may, alike the previous example, be forced and pressured into situations where they feel as if they consistently have to speak their mind, or consequences will arise- albeit primarily just a slight notice. Introverts and extroverts are just primary groups of people that stereotype different primary aspects of the general populous of that group that many notice over an extended period of time- and many of these things may well be inaccurate.

Regardless, all of these things lead back to the emotional significance of a human being. Harming a human being emotionally to a severe degree could be described as worse as death. Emotional harm can and will link into mental harm, which’ll lead to someone isolating themselves from any sense of common life they wish to live. An emotionally scarred person may even wish death upon themselves- as their past experiences may’ve left them so traumatised that they can’t even do the things they used to be able to do without issue- alike talk or share opinions.

 

 


	4. Relationships

When referring to the term “relationship”, the initial thing to enter someone’s mind is that of a romantic relationship. However, the term “relationship” is simply the linking bond between two people. A relationship can be platonic, romantic, sexual, or a combination of those following, although the most mainstream term is romantic.

Relationships form our social interaction with the world, be it for positive or negative. Platonic relationships are something that happen, make and break every single day in our lives- while romantic and sexual relationships are much more secluded and secretive if one is healthily maintained. Commiting to a relationship with someone, regardless of their characteristics or attributes, is something that requires mass dedication from both sides. Both members, or in the case of a poly-amorous relationship, the multiple members, should all consent to this relationship, or it’ll simply fall apart with mistrust and betrayal.

Relationships, especially romantic and sexual ones, increase confidence significantly in the primary people involved. Being in a relationship with someone means that you’re both drawn together by whatever external factors, and that love between you two forms something beautiful. Human compassion. All humans need to remain maintained in social interactions, or they’ll suffer social anxiety and difficulty proceeding in a modern society. Relationships between people, however, are bound to break every now and then. This’ll lead to the exact polar opposite of confidence, which is grief. The feeling of isolation and betrayal, that can hit from smaller fields to a significant impact on different people, dependant on their own personal characteristics.

Anxiety is a common side effect of a misguided relationship, as someone will constantly compare themselves for the individual that the other party likely left them for, or if not a person, they’ll overthink the reason, either pessimistically linking it to themselves directly, or egotistically ignoring their participation in the problem. Someone’s ego can ruin their reputation, and relationships are no different. Someone’s anxiety can unhealthily keep them up for a long period of time, causing them to doubt themselves, and most of the things they’ve ever learnt from that relationship. A particular example of this could be compassion in an intimate relationship, the words now turned entirely meaningless because their status with that person has deteriorated into nothing of value to them.

A significant example of how relationships can alter people’s modern lifestyle would be marriage. Married individuals are statistically happier than those who’re single, which is a mixed combination of the constant compassion from the other party, the self reward of being able to charm someone into an extremely intimate position alike this, and the benefits that come alongside marriage. Oh These benefits include, but are not limited to, sharing chores, working together, raising a child, passionate sexual intercourse, romantic interactions, and even familial events with mutual respect and familiarity with those figured.However, that doesn’t mean being single doesn’t have it’s benefits, and that being married doesn’t have it’s negatives. Marriage restricts you into a social lifestyle, caring not just for your independent self, but also for your spouse, and potentially even your children. Additionally, pressure may eventually press down on you, resulting in negative addictions and traits alike selfishness, alcoholism, etc. Additionally, being single enables individuals to simply enjoy the luxuries of life purely to themselves, so that they don’t actually have to worry about equally distributing leisure.

 


	5. Health

Your health is very important, and there’s a lot of emphasis on this from birth. Vaccinations, surgery, therapy and AA groups are all examples of things that allow us, as humans, to maintain a healthy lifestyle. Health can be distributed into three primary factors, being physical health, mental health and emotional health.

Your physical health, obviously enough, relates to your physical wellbeing and capability. Physical health focuses on human anatomy in itself, and maintaining the functions of all of those anatomical parts to their optimal condition. Examples of poor physical health would be malfunctioning internal organs, obesity, sexually transmitted diseases, and injuries to the skin tissue or internal organs. This health is usually the easiest to maintain and spot, but is also the only health that can directly lead to fatal consequences. The most well-known example of this would be cancer, which kills many people each year, the primary consensus of those people being the elderly and adults, but that doesn’t mean the youth isn’t affected, as numbers of child death to cancer is still very high globally. Physical health is cared for at hospitals, clinics and doctors, alongside any other approved medical facilities across the countries. These problems have the highest chance of being resolved, but they also have the most significant impact on people’s emotional and mental health, which ruins motivation, will and resolve.

Your mental health is to do with your mental stability, and how consistently you can maintain the requirements to fit into a modern society. Issues with your mental stability lead to mental illnesses like Schizophrenia, depression, anxiety, and so forth. While these issues can be resolved with therapy and medication, they have a strong impact personally to the person involved, as they’re the only one truly suffering every single hit of the blow. Somebody diagnosed with unipolar depression will constantly be in a low mood, which in turn potentially decreases physical activity, lowers their emotional health, and generally makes them a figure that nobody really wishes to communicate with. Mental stability is one of the most important things to the youth particularly, as they’re more vulnerable to peer pressure and external influences. However, mental health in adults can be severe, even leading to terrible atrocities alike suicide and isolation of all those they know. It’s nothing to be taken lightly, and treatment of such should be instantly sought, even if the individual doesn’t wish for it.

And finally, emotional health, which is something we all feel every single day. Our emotions control us as a person, and it’s important to maintain them to a healthy degree. Keeping our emotions locked up, false or extremely projected is only going to bring us trouble, as some things are much better left unsaid. Your emotional health is something that can be affected by every single person around you, as it’s your external portrayal towards the world. Harmed emotional health could lead to some extremely irregular decisions, alike leeching yourself into a group of people that you’re not at all used to, which in itself is dangerous and could harbour many consequences. There’s no particular treatment for emotional health, as it’s not a technically fatal health, but the best way to maintain a healthy emotional wellbeing is by talking to people about your emotions if you need to, and to keep yourself well maintained, individual, and unreliant. Relying on other people is a terrible thing to do, but expecting them to help you in a time of need is the right thing to do by all means.

Emotions can be inferred in many different ways though, which is proven by Yuki’s study of emoticons. Cultures may see your exterior as different things. For example, Japan focuses on eyes to determine emotion, while Northern America relies on the mouth. This makes it increasingly easy to wear somewhat of a facade to your emotions, but it’s never the right thing to do. The most important thing is to be honest with yourself, and that won’t happen if you can’t take the first step in admitting there’s something wrong with you, and displaying that- as help will come if your relationships are true.

 


End file.
